


Her kind of jock

by FiKate



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 01, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse inside Matt's head at the beginning of his relationship with Julie. Entirely inspired by Zach Gilford's cute and surprised face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her kind of jock

“What are you doin’, Julie?” He’d kissed her and she’d kissed him, now she was walking beside him, he didn’t know what she was thinking. 

“I’m walking you to practice,” She was so sure of everything she said. 

“Why?” That was the stupidest question he could have asked but she’s there and he’s been an idiot a lot around her.

“Because I want to spend time with you and this is a start. I’m still deciding what our second date will be. I think it won’t involve other people, at least ones that make you all footbally.”

Matt’s pretty sure he’s gaping like a fish, she wants a second date and to spend time with him, that’s good, but she doesn’t like when he’s footbally. What does that mean? 

“Stop staring and go to practice or else my dad will glare at you,” Then she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Maybe this was a dream. That would make sense. 

“Saracen, you there?” Smash hit his shoulder which startled him and he got moving, “Yeah, yeah, right here.” 

He wasn’t going to ask Smash what to do, and he couldn’t ask Landry either, they’d never had anything to do with a girl like Julie. Practice would be good and distracting, Coach never gave them much time to think and Coach, Julie was Coach’s daughter. There was no way this was going to work, he hadn’t thought this through as much as he should have, but she wanted another date.


End file.
